


let me get you in your birthday suit

by ohmcgee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU in which Harry is an actual well adjusted adult, Age Difference, Crossgen, Dirty Talk, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Sirius never died and you can't make me think otherwise, Spanking, birthday fic, in which red wine makes Harry Potter a slut, yes the title is a katy perry song come at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for After All of This Time: A Harry Potter Birthday Appreciation Meme at <a href="http://writcraft.livejournal.com/124991.html">writcraft</a>'s journal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me get you in your birthday suit

Harry’s feeling good. His birthday parties are always the best, overflowing with the people he loves, generous amount of food, and enough alcohol to take down a family of fully grown mountain giants.

“All right ‘arry, all right,” Ron blushes, shoving at Harry as he plops down in Ron’s lap and declares his love for him. “You’re great too mate, just -- ugh.”

“That’s enough, you,” Ginny says, tugging him out of Ron’s lap. “What? No love for me?”

Harry responds by wrapping his hands around her and nuzzling her neck until she shrieks with giggles and pushes him off of her. Harry looks up and catches Sirius’ gaze across the room after she walks off. He looks, in a word, murderous, and it sends an all too familiar heat straight to Harry’s core. He just about takes off toward him, but then Charlie grabs Sirius’ attention and their eye contact is broken; the feeling in Harry’s belly, however, doesn’t go anywhere.

“It’s the wine,” Hermione says next to Ron. “I should’ve known better than to order muggle wine. He doesn’t usually take it and well, as you can see, he isn’t used to its effects.”

“Bollucks,” Harry grins, finally tearing his gaze away from Sirius, throwing an arm around Hermione’s shoulders. “I bloody _love_ your muggle wine, ‘Mione. More, I think, yes.”

“I should think not,” Hermione laughs. “Unless you want to wake up tomorrow morning feeling like a dozen jackhammers are going off in your head.”

Ron and Ginny turn to each other, confused.

Hermione waves her hand. “Muggle thing. Oh look, Luna and Neville just arrived. Let’s go say hello!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hours later Harry’s standing around, feeling quite smashed, just taking everything in -- he can’t believe how many of his friends from Hogwarts still comes to these things -- when he feels Sirius’ presence behind him. He’s standing closer than he usually would around their friends and co-workers and it gives Harry gooseflesh all over. They haven’t yet disclosed their relationship to anyone yet, but its not because they’re afraid they would be judged. Honestly, its just more fun this way.

“You _know_ what red wine does to you,” Sirius murmurs, his voice like black velvet next to Harry’s ear; it tickles Harry’s skin. “Turns you into a naughty little slut, doesn’t it?”

“ _Sirius._ ” Harry says. His voice comes out ragged and shaky.

“There anyone in this hall you haven’t had your hands all over, Harry James Potter?” He hisses into Harry’s ear and Harry shudders all over.

“I --”

“ _Slut,_ ” Sirius whispers again, smirking against the shell of Harry’s ear, then backs away, leaving Harry standing there, half hard and suddenly wishing for the first time that this party would end, and soon.

 

* * *

 

 

“ _Want you,_ ” Harry gasps into Sirius’ mouth as he’s shoved up against the wall in their flat.

“Oh, do you,” Sirius mutters into his neck, biting roughly, situating his legs between Harry’s thighs. “Could’ve fooled me.”

“Sirius, I --”

“See, to _me_ it looked like you wanted everyone at that party _except_ me.”

“But --”

“Think I didn’t see you squirming in Neville’s lap like a whore?” Sirius growls, rucking Harry’s shirt up, getting his hands underneath so he can drag his nails over Harry’s pert nipples. “Practically gave him a lap dance right there in front of Merlin and everyone.”

Harry makes a helpless, desperate noise in the back of his throat.

“Though the boy is looking quite fit these days, isn’t he? Maybe I should have brought _him_ back here to fuck senseless. Perhaps he would’ve appreciated it more.”

_”God._ ”

“Yeah? Make you feel the way I felt, watching you grope your classmates for hours, like you’d forgotten…” Sirius trails off and tugs Harry’s shirt off over his head, standing back just to look at him.

“I haven’t,” Harry gasps, desperate to be touched. “Sirius, I’d never. You know I want you, _just_ you.”

“Hm.” Sirius contemplates him, reaches out and drags a finger down Harry’s bare chest. “Ready for your punishment then?”

Harry swallow thickly. “Y-yes.”

 

* * *

 

 

Harry’s fingers clench around the sheets as Sirius’ hand comes down on him again. The prickling pain spiderwebs out from the print of Sirius’ hand marked on his skin and the sensation goes straight to his cock, hanging heavy and thick between his legs, leaking precome onto the sheets.

“Fuck!” He gasps when another one comes before he expects, then another. “ _God!_ ”

On the next stroke Sirius doesn’t remove his hand straight after and Harry’s so sensitive, teetering so close to the edge of pain and pleasure that they’re one in the same, that when Sirius slides a finger in between the cheeks of his arse, Harry nearly comes on the spot.

“Sirius _please_.”

“Gods, I do love to hear you beg,” Sirius murmurs, pulling Harry back and onto his knees, his chest pressed up against Harry’s back so he can whisper in his ear.

“Tell me what you want.” He whispers, idly stroking Harry’s hip with his thumb, completely aware of how crazy it makes him.

“I want _you,_ ” Harry insists breathlessly.

“Gonna have to give better detail than that, love,” Sirius grins against the nape of Harry’s neck.

“I want you inside me,” Harry says, grinding back against Sirius to feel his dick swell against him. “I want to feel your cock stretch me open. I want to fuck myself on it.” He squirms back against Sirius’ erection. “I want to feel you come inside of me.”

Sirius goes still for a few moments then let’s out a ragged, shaky breath. “ _Jesus,_ Harry.”

Sirius manages to get his trousers and pants off the rest of the way before Harry is tugging at his arm and pushing at his chest, shoving him down on the bed so he can straddle his hips.

“Slut,” Sirius grins up at him, bracing his hands around Harry’s slim hips as Harry reaches back and guides Sirius cock to his entrance. He murmurs the lubrication spell, then sinks down onto Sirius’ cock in one, deliciously slow movement.

“ _Gods_ , Harry,” Sirius growls, blunt nails leaving shallow, pink crescent moons into Harry’s skin. “I never tire of feeling your tight little arse around me.”

Harry plants his hand in the center of Sirius’ chest as he bottoms out, eyes locking with Sirius’ as he gasps, bites his lip, and moans with the first roll of his hips.

“ _Fuck_.” Harry isn’t sure who says it, possibly both of them at the same time. He agrees with Sirius, he never gets tired of feeling Sirius stretch him wide, fill him up completely. Every time feels like the first time, his body one big live wire, sparking at every touch.

“Come on then,” Sirius says, breathless. “Fuck yourself on my cock, love. Isn’t that what you wanted?”

Harry bites his bottom lip and leans back, seating himself so completely Sirius’ eyes roll into the back of his head. Then Harry’s lifting up, almost completely pulling off of Sirius’ cock, then slides back down, groaning audibly as he’s filled back up again. It only takes a few more of those slow, easy movements before he’s fucking himself on Sirius’ cock without trepidation, moaning and raking his fingernails down the tattoos on Sirius’ chest.

“So good,” Sirius tells him, running his fingers through Harry’s sweat-dampened hair. “Such a good boy. My good boy, Harry.”

“Feel so good,” Harry murmurs, catching Sirius’ mouth, whimpering when Sirius catches his bottom lip with his teeth.

“Touch yourself,” Sirius whispers. “Let me watch you come on my cock.”

“ _God,_ ” Harry whimpers and wraps his hand around himself, rocking back on Sirius’ cock as he strips his own, eyes never leaving Sirius’ intense, heated gaze. Sirius’ hands are tight on his hips, fucking up into him as Harry concentrates on jerking himself off.

“God Sirius, feels so good.”

“You feel bloody amazing,” Sirius agrees. “Want to feel you come on my cock. Come for me, Harry.”

Harry lets out a desperate, choked off moan followed by a string of profanities as he comes, spilling over his fist, painting his chest with it. He barely has time to catch his breath before Sirius is pulling out and manhandling Harry onto his back, dragging his tongue all over Harry’s belly, lapping up the drops of come on his skin, then spreading Harry’s legs and sliding back into him.

“ _Gods,_ ” he trembles, Harry’s inner muscles still quivering tightly around him. He can’t last very long with Harry that tight around him, muscles still spasming around his cock, milking Sirius’ orgasm out of him.

“ _Yes,_ ” Harry moans on Sirius’ last, deep thrust, feeling him come inside of him, warm and wet. He pleads for Sirius to stay like that, stay inside of him until his cock is no longer pulsing, wanting to milk every last drop of it out of him.

“My beautiful boy,” Sirius sighs, finally rolling off of Harry, running his fingers through Harry’s hair. “My beautiful, _naughty_ boy.”

Harry has only the energy to smile, lean into Sirius’ touch.

“How was your birthday then?” He asks when he finally remembers how to breathe again.

“Mm,” Harry hums contentedly. “Best one ever.”

Sirius grins. “You say that every year.”

Harry murmurs a cleansing charm and curls against Sirius, tucking under his chin sleepily. “Must be true then.”


End file.
